Rules
Here are the rules of the contest. Please read them carefully! Members #Every person can participate, from any part of the planet #You must join our Facebook group Participation #For participate, you must choose one country from the list. #The choose country must be from the Europe. #Every member must choose only one country. Don't cheat because will ban you. #If you choose a country, you can participate how many editions you want with the same country, or if you want you can change it. #You must confirm your participation every edition, until the deadline. #If you send the song after the deadline, it won't be accepted. #You can make National Finals or pre-selections to choose a song for your country. #If we will have more than 25 countries, we will make the semi-finals. Countries/Songs #The singer should be from the selected country #If the country will be represented by a band, one of the members should be from the selected country #If the country will be represented by a duet/triplet etc., one of the member should be from the chosen country #If the singer have origins/parents from the selected country, he can represent the country #If the singer don’t live in this country, but he was born in this country, he can represent it #The singer should have lived at least 1 year in the country which is representing. #The song can be in any language #The song can't be older than 2000. #The singer must be older than 16 years #Songs who take part in Eurovision Song Contest, Junior Eurovision Song Contest, or other contest are not allowed (Except some special editions) #The songs from the national finals of Eurovision are allowed #Even if the singer have performed in Eurovision Song Contest, he can participate in this contest, but with another song #The same singer can represent the country more times, but no more than 2 times in a row #The same song is not allowed #The covers are allowed only if they are officials. #Some little countries without their own singers can can borrow artists from the neighbours. Here they are: #Countries like and can take songs from (with a 100% English singer). # can send songs from . # and can share songs between them. #Once in five editions, the following countries are allowed to borrow from former/neighbors countries: * from * from * from * from * from * from Voting #The voting system is like in the real Eurovision (1-8, 10 and 12 points). You can vote only for 10 songs, and you can’t vote more than 1 time #The non-participants are also able to vote, but all their votes will be combined and counted as one set of votes (12,10,8,7-1) and added to all the votes in the semi-finals and final. Votes from suspicious people won't be accepted. #In the semi-finals must vote only the participating countries in the semi-final and some countries from The Big 5 (Big 3 or Big 1) #The host country and the direct qualifiers must vote in semi-finals #You should send the votes only in the form in the official site #You must vote until the deadline, if no, your country won't be in the final, no matter it score #If you don't vote in the final you will be disqualified. #If a direct finalist don't vote in the semi-final, the country will lost 50% of its score in the final. #If a semi-finalist country won't vote in the semi-final and in the final, the member should withdraw for 1 edition #You can’t vote for your own country #If you ask other members several times by cheating to vote for your country your country will lose 25% of its score. Overused rule If the song that you sent participated in 3 or more of the contests which managers are players in OESC, that means that song can't participate in OESC. The following contests histories will be checked to find out if the song participated there: ◆ Diamond Song Contest ◆ Elegance Music Song Contest ◆ EuroBeat Song Contest ◆ Europe Music Song Competition ◆ Mousike Song Contest Final results #The winner is the country with the most points #If the countries are in a tie, the one who received points from the most countries will be the winner (or the best placed). If we will have the same number of voters, the country who received the most 12 points is the winner (and then 10, 8, 7, etc.) #The countries witch occupied first 3 places, will be in the final for the next edition (The Big 3). Limit of participation Every member can hold just ONE country. If the contest reaches the full number of available countries, other members can't join until someone will leave. The type of each edition depends of number of participants in it. Here are the main rule about all the types of editions: *11-25 participants - Grand Final *26-30 participants - Big 10, 1 Semi-Final (10 qualifiers) *31-45 participants - Big 5, 2 Semi-Finals (10 qualifiers), 1 Wildcard *46-64 participants - Big 3, 3 Semi-Finals (9 qualifiers) Facebook group Rules #In the Fb group you can freely talk and publish about all things about OESC and Eurovision you want, if you stick to the rules. In the case you want to talk or publish stuffs not about OESC you must ask to the admin first. #Try to talk English. This is an international competition and everybody should understand what you are saying. #This is a contest, where people should become friends. Please don't use violating or rude language. If you have to say your opinion, do it in the way to not hurt someone. #Don't spam and don't post links to other contests/groups without admin's permission. This can disturb rest of the members.